Be sure your alone
by SWSWWAD
Summary: After everyone's left for the day Touko decides to read an adult book but little did she know the events that choice would invoke.
1. Touka and her book

It was a normal day in the student council room where everyone is present and reviewing the script for the play the student council president wishes them to perform. Everything was peaceful, and not a thing seemed to be out of place. It was the kind of day where the student council could afford to leave early after finding little to no problems with the script. Suguru Doujima, a first-year student with messy black hair and glasses, was the first to leave quickly followed by Seiji Maki who called out to Suguru as he left saying there is something, he wanted to ask him. Sayaka Saeki, the vice president, is the next to leave saying she'll drop off some forms for the play on her way home leaving just president Touko Nanami who is taking something out of her bag and Yuu Koito who looks surprised to see Touko hasn't stood up to leave with her like she usually does.

"Are you not going home?" Yuu asks as she picks up her bag.

"No, I think I'll read a bit before I head home," Touko replies as she opens her book up to the page she got to last night.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Yuu says finding it odd she feels loneliness stab at her heart and a little disappointed to be walking home alone. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Touko bids a farewell with a smile as she watches the girl she loves walk away.

Touko lets out a sigh of relief as she hears the door swing closed with a slight creak and gentle thump. The truth is Touko read a little bit of the chapter she has turned to last night but found it a bit too much to read at home with her paper thin walls and parents close by. When Touko first read the words of this chapter, she thought the writer would stop before things went too far and jump to the next morning but instead to the presidents surprise what was written was a full-on sex scene that Touko had to stop reading halfway through as she started to feel hot and she developed a burning desire. At first, Touko planned on skipping this part of the book but after a night where she dreamed of Yuu and herself acting out the scene only to stop where she stopped reading leaving Touko so frustrated that she couldn't finish her dream.

After her dream, Touko couldn't leave that chapter unread so she set about finding a place where she could read the scene in peace and quiet. Her home was a no go due to her parents and thin walls; she couldn't ask a friend to lend her a room for this purpose, so that left only one place. The school's student council room which is isolated and surrounded by trees, an empty building where no one comes but the student council members who have now gone home for the day. The room may not be perfect but the way Touko sees it this room is her best chance to enjoy this scene in peace.

Reading the scene from the beginning, Touko can't help but find similarities between the characters in the story and herself and Yuu. One of the characters has confessed their love to the other while their feelings are accepted, they aren't returned. It isn't until halfway through the book that they both acknowledge their feelings for each other after a boy hits on one of the characters causing the other to feel jealous and yell at the boy. Touko knew that wasn't going to happen between her and Yuu as her love has already seen a boy confess to her.

The scene where the characters lovemaking starts when they find each other alone in a disused classroom and talk about what happened between them and that boy. At some point, they start kissing then things go on from there. Slowly they start to caress each other's bodies then after a few moments they start to strip each other out of their uniform. When reading this chapter at home, this is the point where Touko thought the author to stop writing and is still surprised to see the chapter continues.

As she continues to read Touko to read she starts to picture herself in the place of the main character and Yuu in the position of her lover. That one time she kissed Yuu in the storage shed enters Touko's mind. The warmth of her lips, the taste of them and the way they moved against her own lips. The feeling they created returns to Touko as she continues to read and unbuttons the top button of her uniform finding it suddenly too tight.

The same feelings that took over her body last night return to her as Touko continues to read making her grateful she has found a quiet place to read. Touko can feel her heart start to race and her body begins to heat up as the scene in the book becomes more intense as the characters become more interment with each other. As she reads Touko has to start to unfasten more of her buttons as she starts to feel hotter and hotter and soon the front of her shirt is open exposing her skin and pretty white bra. Her necktie comes off next and is neatly placed on the table before she continues to read.

Now the main character in the book is laying on the teachers desk with her lover leaning over her and trailing kisses down her neck. Touko starts to picture herself sitting in her chair with Yuu in front of her and wonders what her lips will feel against her neck. Will it be like their previous kiss or will it be better and make her whimper and squirm like the character in the book? One of the presidents hands goes to her chest as her mind starts to cloud and gently massages herself through the thin material of her bra. Touko releases a groan from her relief as she feels a slight reprieve from the overwhelming heat engulfing her body.

Touko drops the book forgetting the story as her mind forges a new one involving herself and her love Yuu. Soon Touko shifts out of her skirt, and her free hand starts to rub her lower lips over her damp panties. Her white underwear has been ruined by the dark patch that dominates the material and only grows as her finger strokes her lower half. Soon the student council room is filled with the sounds of the presidents moans as she starts to rock her hips.

"Yuu," The name of her lover, leaves Touko's limps in a quiet whimper as her fingers slip inside her underwear to touch herself directly.

Touko's fingers quickly find her clit as she starts to slowly rub the bundle of nerves enjoying the relief and pleasure each stroke grants. The isn't the first time Touko has touched herself as several nights when she has been left alone has given Touko the time to explore her body, but this time it feels different. Touko can't decide if it is from the change of environment or that it is because she is thinking of Yuu but Touko finds the brushes of her fingers bringing her more pleasure then they ever have before.

"Yuu," Touko calls her name louder as her pleasure builds and the speed of her fingers increase.

Touko starts to rub her clit in fast rough circles imagine Yuu's finger making her feel this way while the hand on her chest finds and pinches her nipple through her bra. Touko groans as she continues while the pleasure builds in her stomach until she feels like it will drive her insane. Just as she feels the pleasure will overwhelm her and make her go crazy the dam inside her brakes and a tidal wave of pleasure floods her body making her toes curl and back arch up off of the chair.

Panting and feeling her heart beating so fast and hard in her chest Touko takes a moment to collect herself before she removes her hand from her underwear to see her essence coating her fingers. A single tear rolls down her cheek as she stares at her hand wishes it was Yuu whose fingers were coated in the shining liquid. Yuu, Touko wishes it was her essence that is on her finger instead of her own, but she knows that is something that will never happen. A few more minutes pass before Touko dresses herself and starts to pack up and leave. Yuu, as Touko leaves, she desperately wishes the things she imagines doing with the girl she loves will become a reality.

As Touko leaves, she doesn't notice the person hiding in the tree. Preapes if she didn't feel so sad about not being with Yuu the way she wants then Touko may have heard the running feet as someone darts away, maybe if she hadn't have been caught up in her fantasy she would have seen the eyes that watched her pleasure herself. But she didn't notice the person if Touko had then she never would be able to face her love again. As she walks off if Touko would have looked back then maybe she would have seen Yuu step out from behind a tree with her face as red as a tomato.


	2. Braking a Promise

She can't believe it Yuu can't believe what she just witnessed. She didn't mean to stare, but when Yuu saw what Touko was doing in the student council room, she found her body frozen in place and her eyes locked onto Touka as her sempai moaned her name and touched her body. Yuu felt her face burn and wanted to run, but she couldn't move as she had found herself mesmerized by the sight of Touko indulging herself in an indecent.

Yuu couldn't explain it, but she found the sight Touto at that moment to be beautiful and hearing her name slip from Touko's lips as she pleasured herself sent a wave of warmth through her body. As she watched, Yuu couldn't stop her mind from wondering as she started to imagine what it would be like if she were the one touching Touko. Would the president moan her name like she is now? Would she enjoy it? Would she be able to make Touko feel as good as she is making herself feel? These are just a sample of the questions Yuu finds her mind is trying to answers.

All of a sudden the urge to join Touko starts to take hold as Yuu feels a heat between her legs that rubbing her thigs together does little to relieve her. But as Yuu starts to consider going in there, as she starts to think of a reason why she returned and what to say Yuu sees Touko explode in utter bliss and quickly realizes the time to join her has come and gone. Quickly running Yuu hides behind a nearby tree and prays she isn't noticed suddenly worried that Touko would be mad that she saw her.

As she waits, Yuu has time to think about what just happened. Yuu knew that Touko liked her, but she didn't know that Touko touched herself while thinking of her. It shouldn't come as a surprise to her after all the books Yuu has sold her that contain mature scenes but it still does, and Yuu is just as surprised that it feels good to know Touko likes her that much. Another reason why Yuu is surprised is that hearing her name fall from Touko's lips made her feel happy.

As Yuu waits and hides, she can't help but wonder why seeing what she did have such an effect on her. Yuu has to shift on her feet as she feels a heat that refuses to leave her lower half. Never before had anything had this effect on her. Yuu has read plenty of books and manga with some raunchy scenes and although from time to time they would have a similar effect on her they have never had an effect on her as powerful as watching Touko has had on her.

Yuu shakes her head and clears her thoughts as she sees the door open and Touko walking out with a smile on her face acting as if she didn't just commit an improper act on school grounds. Yuu hugs the tree and prays Touko doesn't see her. Thankfully the student council president just walks right past her and Yuu lets out a sigh of relief as she sees her senpai leave.

"Nanami-senpai," Yuu quietly whispers to herself **. Why do I feel so lonely?** Is all Yuu can think as she watches Touko walk away. Why? She can't figure out why leaving without Touko makes her feel so sad.

The walk home feels longer then it normally does, and Yuu wonders if the fact that she's alone makes it feel that way. As she walks, Yuu can't shake what happened out of her mind. The beautiful way Touko's face shinned made her heart skip a beat and the sound of Touko's voice as it called her stole the breath from Yuu's lungs. Yuu never even thought it was possible for her to feel this way about any person, she always thought that she would never feel anything for another person, but ever since she first met Touko, she slowly felt herself start to change.

Yuu can remember when she first met Touko she thought that her senpai was so brave and admired the way she could turn down a person who just confessed their love to her. In the begin, she only thought that Touko is the person to help her deal with her own love confession but then her senpai went and told her she loved her. Although at the time Yuu didn't love her back she still stayed by Touko's side and helped her get elected to be the Student Council President. Thinking back on it that is when Yuu started to fall for Touko. During the election, Touko should Yuu creaks in her perfect self that exposed the valuable side to the Student Council President. It was when Yuu saw that hidden side to Touko and starting to see the real person behind the mask that she started to feel something towards the president.

But she was stupid; it took Yuu a long time to realize that what she felt was love and Yuu even doubted that what she felt was love at first but it became clear every day that she was in fact in love with her senpai. Since then Yuu has been trying to find the right moment to confess but the thought of breaking the promise she made to Touko by falling in love with her always made Yuu hesitate and miss whatever opportunity arose. Now she doubts that she would even be able to look at Touko again after what she witnessed.

Not feeling like going straight home Yuu instead finds herself wandering around the streets until she comes across the spot in the river where she promised Touko that she would stay by her side, not fall in love with anyone and where she promised to never fall in love with Touko. Sitting down next to the water's edge Yuu finds it fitting that she came by this place when she wants to break one of those promises she made here. It's a good place to think, quiet and isolated with the image of Touko stepping on the stones that stick out of the water to remind her of her promise.

Yuu stares into the gently flowing water as she starts to think about what she will do the next time she sees Touko. Yuu doubts she could look Touko again or even glance her way without blushing after witnessing what she had. Now Yuu has to find a way to deal with it as she knows Touko will get suspicious and so will the others but it will still be worse with Touko especially when her senpai takes her away and kisses her. Yuu shakes her head trying to banish the thoughts of Touko's lips against hers or the times when her senpai's tongue would slip into her mouth as now is the worse time to think about stuff like that. But try as she might she couldn't shake those thoughts.

"Yuu," She hears her name and looks to see who is calling out to her hoping she is mistaken, and it is not the person she thinks it is.

"Senpai…" Yuu was right. She feels her face heat up and soon Yuu is forced to look away.

"Is something wrong?" Yuu can feel Touko sink down next to her and sees that their shadows are almost touching.

"No I'm fine," Yuu lies, if it was Maki then maybe she could talk about this if she leaves out certain details by Touko is the last person she can speak to about this. "You don't have to worry about me. So why are you here Senpai? I thought you would have got on the train after you left."

"Well you left your phone charging in the student council room, and I was going to return it to you, but your sister said you weren't in so I left your phone with her," Touko replies, and Yuu remembers the reason she returned in the first place and accidentally catch Touko in the act. "Are you sure your ok Yuu? You're all red, and it's not like you to forget something." Yuu remains quiet. "Please Yuu, tell me what's wrong. You have always helped me, you have been by my side like you promised being faithful and not falling in love with me as you promised. Yuu, please let me help you."

"I'm sorry," Yuu bows her head. "I broke my promise." Yuu doesn't understand why she chose this moment but with everything that's going on Yuu couldn't stop herself. Without thinking, she turns and leans towards Touko until her lips press against her senpai's for a brief second before she breaks apart and says. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise sempai, but I love you."

"Yuu…" Touko sees tears in her underclassmen's eyes.

"I'm sorry," Yuu says as she gets up and runs away.

"Yuu wait!" Touko calls after her as she stands up, but you doesn't stop. Touko wants to give chase, but her feet won't move.

Touko feels her heartache as she wants to tell Yuu she loves her too but she can't say those words. Touko asked you to not fall in love with her; she made her underclassman promise not to love her because Touko hates who she is. Now Yuu has broken that promise and fallen in love with her. Touko knows why she can't move; she is afraid of being loved because it means Yuu won't love her if changes. One of the reasons Touko loved Yuu was because she wouldn't love her back, but now that has changed, and for the first time, Touko finds herself frozen as she is afraid of Yuu.

Yuu runs, and she doesn't stop running until she's laying on her bed with her face buried in her pillow. Running through the streets will she cried Yuu knows every she passed must have been staring at her and even her family must know something happened after she ran through the store but Yuu doesn't care about that, right now all she wants to do is cry and nurse the pain in her chest. It isn't long before Yuu hears her bedroom door open and her first concerned visitor arrives, Yuu knew that someone would come to check up on her, but Yuu had hopped for a few minutes longer.

"Yuu," Yuu feels her bed dip and her sisters Rei hand start to stroke the back of her head. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"No it's nothing," Yuu replies burying her face deep into her pillow to hide her saddened face.

"Then let me guess," Rei says. "You confessed to your senpai today, and it didn't turn out the way you hoped." Yuu nods her head. "I see, but it will work out for you two. I know because Hiro and I were the same as you and Nanami. We never once said we were dating, but we were always very close and even kissed from time to time."

"How did you…" Yuu looks up wondering how they were caught; she was always careful to be alone whenever she and Touko kissed.

"I'll stop you there," Rie interrupts smiling slightly at the flustered look on her younger sisters face. "I had no idea until just now that you two were doing stuff like that but seeing how close you two are it doesn't surprise me. Anyway I know it will work out for you. Did you know that Nanami asked me for recipes of food you like and is happy whenever I send her a picture of your sleeping face?"

"You were taking pictures of me," Yuu blushes.

"Yes, I was," Rie smiles. "Now dry your tears and stray strong, I know Nanami loves you too, and it will work out in the end so have faith."


	3. Who I love

Touko is the first to arrive; she usually is the first one to arrive at the student council building, but for the first time the president looks troubled by something as she enters the building. Normally Touko would wear smile whether it be a fake smile or a real one she would still smile, but today she visually looks upset. Even Sayaka who is one of the few people Touko lets see through the cracks in her façade is surprised to see her best friend acting this way. But as much as Sayaka wants to talk about what's troubling her friend she knows that everyone will turn up soon, and Touko will not open up if there are people around her.

"Good afternoon," Doujima calls out as right on cue he and Maki enter the building.

"Good afternoon," Maki repeats as they both join Touko at the table. "Is something wrong Touko senpai?" Maki asks Touko. "Your not sick are you? I saw Koito leaving, and she didn't look good either."

"Koito isn't coming?" Touko looks up surprised to hear that.

"I don't think so," Maki answers. "I saw her heading home on my way here."

"Oh," Touko replies looking back down and slightly worse than before.

 **"So Koito is the reason why Touko is sad,"** Sayaka thinks rubbing her chin. **"Did something happen between them?"**

"Hey don't tell me you're not feeling well too Sayaka senpai?" Doujima asks, but Sayaka shakes her head.

"No I'm fine," Sayaka assures him. "Thank you for your concern, but I was just deep in thought. We should get started we haven't got much to do so we should be able to leave early. Touko do you have the forms."

"Yeah…Yeah, I have in my bag," Touko replies slightly startled.

 **"Something must have happened,"** Sayaka thinks watching fumbling around in her bag.

"Here they are," Touko declares pulling out the pieces of paper.

"Wow, that looks like it won't take long at all," Doujima says looking at the thin stack of forms Touko has placed on the table.

"Yeah, it should be a short day," Sayaka agrees as she takes her seat next to Touko.

The whole time they work the members of the student council remain quiet with attempts of conversations made by Sayaka and Doujima quickly pittering out. It is surprising how different things are without Yuu and the way Touko's mood is affecting the atmosphere. Sayaka knows that Yuu has something to do with Touko's mood. Ever since Yuu and Touko first met Sayaka has suspected something was going on between them because of how her friend has allowed their underclassman to become so close when Touko has always kept everyone at a distance. Sayaka doesn't know exactly what is going on between Yuu and her best friend, but she knows without a doubt that Yuu has been effecting Touko a lot more the student council president will admit.

Sayaka finishes the last of her paperwork she has one thing on her mind, to talk to Touko and find out just what is going on between her best friend and underclassman. Looking around the room, Sayaka sees the opportunity to talk with her friend is fast approaching as she sees Maki has also finished his share of the work and Doujima is only a few minutes away from also completing his work. Glancing to her side, she sees that Touko has barely touched her share of the work and seems to be distracted.

"I think I will head home now," Doujima says as he stretches out his limbs. "Coming Maki?"

"Sure," Maki nods.

"Thanks for your hard work today," Sakaya says with a wave as she watches the two freshman leave while out of the corner of her eye she sees Touko hasn't even looked up. Once the door has closed behind them, Sakaya turns to her best friend. **"What has happened to you?"** She thinks as she sees that Touko is completely zoned out. "Touko, do you want to talk about what's bothering you?"

"No I'm fine," Touko replies her eyes never raising from the piece of paper in front of her. "It's nothing so don't worry."

"I know you are lying," Sakaya says and for the first time since they started working Touko raises her head. "I am not going to force you to tell me but something is going on with you, and I am here to listen to you if you want to talk."

"It's Yuu," Touko weakly tells her looking back down.

"What about Koito?"

"She confessed to me," Sayaka feels her heartbreak as the nightmare of losing another person she loves is becoming a reality. Sayaka wants to cry, she wants to scream, and she wants to tell Touko her own feelings in an attempt to keep the girl she loves. But Sayaka doesn't, she holds back her tears and keeps quiet knowing her friend is going through enough as it is without her confession making things worse. "I messed up and couldn't reply, and now she probably doesn't want to see me again."

"What do you think of Koito?" Sayaka asks.

"I think she's smart, reliable and hardworking," Touko answers. "Yuu is like you and will comfort me and not judge me. I love her; I had known that for a while now but when she said she loves me back it scared me so much I couldn't give her a proper reply, and no I've lost her."

"Idiot," Sayaka mutters. "You haven't lost her." Sayaka can feel tears start to leave her eyes as she continues. "I have lost two people I love now, the first was a senior in middle school and the second is you. So I know you haven't lost her."

"Sayaka,"

"You don't have to say anything," Sayaka tells her. "I am your best friend, and if you love Koito, then I won't interfere."

"Sayaka," Touko finally looks back up seeing her best friend wiping away her tears. Before she knows it her arms wrap around her friend's body and she pulls Sayaka close. "I'm sorry I can't return your feelings. You have always been loyal, trustworthy and supportive and the last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you, but it's Yuu that I love. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Sayaka assures her breaking free of the hug. "Just go find Koito and do me a favor."

"Anything," Touko agrees.

"Don't talk to me about it and treat Yuu the same way you normally do around me, at least until I get over you,"

"I promise," Touko replies with a small smile. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine, I recovered before, and I'll recover again just go and find Yuu," Sayaka assures her. "I'll finish up your paperwork."

"Thank you," Touko says before she starts to gather her things.

Sayaka watches Touko leave and once the door to the student council building before she collapses onto the table burying her face in the sleeve of her uniform. Tears pour from her eyes as Sayaka feels her heart shatter for the second time in her young life. At least for Sayaka, the pain isn't as bad as the first time, Touko didn't let her believe they were going to be together the way she wanted as the first girl did. Touko was nothing but honest with her about how she felt, Sayaka only wishes it wasn't so painful.

Touko runs through the streets side stepping everyone in her path and very nearly running over several people. She wants to believe Sayaka when she says that everything will work out, but part of Touko's mind is telling her that it's already too late and that part of her mind is making her rush through the streets like a madman. Touko doesn't even stop after she tripped and fell as she picked herself right back up ignoring the pain from where she scrapped her knee.

When she finally reaches the bookstore Yuu's family runs Touko is out of breath and glad to see that there are only a handful of customers. Yuu is nowhere to be seen and as Touko works over to the counter where Yuu's older sister is working she hopes that Yuu did come straight home. When Rei sees Touko approaching her, she doesn't smile like normal, and Touko guess she knows what's going on, she did have the instincts to know something was going on between her sister and the student council president after all.

"Yuu's in her room," Rei says nodding towards the stairway in the back of the store. "Just go straight up and don't worry about desorbing anyone as Yuu and I are the only ones in right now."

"Thank you," Touko bows before walking more calmly towards the stairs.

Once she reaches Yuu's bedroom door, Touko stops upon seeing the girl she loves. Yuu is laying on her bed with headphones on staring at strap she and Touko brought the time they went to the aquarium. Touko can see why Yuu is thinking of that day as it is a day Touko to wishes to repeat. Seeing Yuu has caused Touko to freeze up in the doorway, as she ran here Touko knew what she wanted to say but know she is here those words have long been forgotten. The gloomy look on Yuu's face and the way Touko feels her heart race has made the student council president speechless and it takes her a few moments to recover. But finally, after taking a few deep breaths, Touko steps into the room and approaches the girl she has caused to feel so sad.

"Yuu," Touko calls her name but doubts Yuu hears her as she lightly taps her underclassman's shoulder.

"Senpai!" Yuu panics and jumps up faster then Touko was expecting. Yuu quickly takes off her headphones and looks like she has seen a ghost. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," Touko answers before pausing to take another deep breath. "I love you Yuu. I love you, not my perfect facade but the real me beneath all that I've kept hidden from everyone but those I really trust. These feelings come from the real me and like you I never thought I would feel love, but then I saw you, and for the first time, I felt what love is. I'm happy you love me Yuu, I may have told you to never fall in love with me, but I secretly hoped you would return my feelings. Yesterday when you told me you loved me I was so happy, but I was also so scared that I couldn't reply."

"You were scared?" Yuu questions.

"Yes," Touko replies with a small nod. "I was scared because if you didn't love me, then I wouldn't lose you but the moment you told me you loved me I was so scared that I would lose you."

"You won't lose me senpai," Yuu promises. "You don't have to worry about that."

"But if you love me and I change then your love will…" Touko continued until Yuu stops her by standing up and placing a finger over her lips.

"I love you Touko," Yuu tells her. "I never loved you for as the person you pretend to ber, but for the person you are. Senpai you may say that the way you are is an act, but I know most of it is you. You were the person who studied hard to be at the top of the school. You may say you are scared senpai, but I have seen you overcome your fear which is brave to me and you may say you act the way you do to make people like you but the kindness and compassion you show everyone can only come from you senpai. I love you senpai, not the person you pretend to be but the person you are."

"Yuu," Touko feels a tear roll down her cheek. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," Yuu says before she steps forward and kisses Touko. The kiss is only light and over too soon, but for Touko it's all she needs to know that Yuu really does love her. The kiss is sweet and gentle just like Yuu herself. "I'm sorry I ran."

"No, I'm sorry," Touko replies hugging Yuu. "I was the one who was too scared and hurt you. Yuu, you have made so many promises to me now it's my time to make one to you." Touko takes Yuu's hand and drops to her knees. "Yuu Koito."

"Sempai," Yuu can't help but blush at the jester.

"I promise never to hurt you again," Touko says with a blush of her own starting to grow on her checks. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," Yuu finds herself crying for a different reason as Touko kisses her causing them both to lose their balance and for Touko to end up on top of Yuu as they lay on the younger girls bed.

Both girls giggle for a moment before their lips press together again only this time with more force and never girl shows any signs of letting the kiss end any time soon. Touko's finger grips the sheet on Yuus bed while Yuu's entwine themselves the long black strands of Touko's hair. Both Touko and Yuu have kissed before but never have they felt a spark like they are now. Both girls grips tighten as Yuu pulls Touko closer as her girlfriend's tongue slips into her mouth.

"Yuu!" Reluctantly the couple is forced apart as Yuu's older sisters voice calls out to them. "I'm going to make dinner soon is your girlfriend going to join us?"

"Do you want to stay?" Yuu asks seeing her girlfriend's eyes light up at the idea.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble then I would like to stay," Touko answers.

"Yeah, she's staying!" Yuu shouts back.

"I'll call you when its ready!" Rei responds.

"Now where were we," Touko says before leaning back down to kiss Yuu.


	4. A Special Place

It has been two months since Touko and Yuu started dating, longer if you count the times when Yuu would let Touko hold and kiss her and so far things have been going smoothly. So far they haven't been able to go on any dates since their work for the student council has kept them both busy but as Touko enters the student council building, Touko is determined to change that.

Stepping into the student council building Touko sees that today is a rare day when she is the last one to arrive. Sayaka looks up with a hint of sadness in her eyes that pains Touko but true to their words Sayaka hasn't interfered and Touko still treats Yuu the same as before in front of others. The fact that Yuu gets embarrassed when Touko gets affectionate in public helps a lot in keeping their relationship a secret. Yuu, Maki, and Doujima are talking about some work the first years have to do but as they talk Touko notices her girlfriend stealing glances of her as she walks towards the table.

"Good afternoon everyone and you will be gald to hear that our days of hard work and working late are over now," Touko smiles sitting down in her usual seat next to Sayaka. "We still have a busy day, but it should be nothing like before, so let's get started shall we."

True to her word the paperwork the student council has to do has been cut in half and working through it seems to be easier than before. Sayaka and Touko seems to be in their element completing form after form making it seem like the easiest thing in the world to the displeasure of the first years who can't even come close to matching their pace. Finally after nearly two hours of nearly nonstop writing the members of the student council can at last put done their pens.

"Even with this lessened load my wrist still hurts," Doujima moans rubbing his sore wrist.

"Do these need to go to the faculty lounge?" Maki asks as he starts to gather up the separate stacks of forms.

"Yes they do," Sayaka replies handing him hers and Touko's piles only for him to nearly dropping them. "Do you mind taking them for us?"

"No I don't mind," Maki says nearly dropping the pile only for Yuu to catch them.

"I'll help you," Yuu offers hugging the pieces of paper she caught close to her chest.

"Thank you," Maki says as the two of them leave.

"I think I'll head out now," Doujima states as he stands.

"Thanks for your hard work today," Sayaka tells him.

"Have a good day," Touko says as Doujima leaves.

Silence engulfs the room once the door closes and it's a silence that has become all too familiar to Touko and Sayaka as ever since Sayaka confessed her love the two friends have hardly talked. This gape that is threatening to turn into a canyon that has formed between the two best friends is another thing that Touko is determined to change. Touko wants her best friend back; she wants Sayaka to support her again with whatever venture she is pursuing. For Touko it isn't the same with Sayaka, Yuu may have said it was brave that she could move through her fear, but it was always knowing that Sayaka had her back that made it possible.

"Sayaka," Sayaka looks up, and as it's been for a too long now, Sayaka struggles to look her in the eye. "Do you want to go with me to Miyako's café sometime over the weekend?"

"Sure," Sayaka weakly smiles. "How about Saturday morning? I have some shopping to do later that day, do you care to join me?"

"Sounds good," Touko replies returning the smile as Sayaka starts to stand up. "So are you heading home too?"

"Yes," Sayaka nods. "I have a few things to do at home so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," Touko says as she watches her friend leave and soon finding herself alone.

Meanwhile, Yuu and Maki are returning from the faculty room. The teacher these two had to hand in the forms to wasn't there, so they just dropped them on his desk before leaving. Now both Yuu and Maki are back through the empty pathway that leads to the student council building. Yuu looks happier then usually, and Maki notes the slight glow of her skin and glimmer in her eyes, its such a change from the depressed look her once saw on her face. Maki has a good idea of what is going on and the small glances he sees Yuu and Touko making to each other only confirms his suspicions.

"So when did you and Nanami-senpai start dating?" Maki asks taking a step closer.

"I… I don't know what you are talking about," Yuu blushes looking away to hide her cheeks from her friend.

"So you too are struggling not to look at each other or seem happier for no reason what so ever?"

Yuu shakes her head not trusting her voice while silently cursing Maki's ability to read her like a book. Yuu prays for something to distract Maki and thankful she sees her prays has been answered in the form of Sayaka walking towards them. Sighing in relief and hopping her blush isn't noticeable Yuu waves her hand and calls out to her senpai.

"Are you going home Sayaka-senpai?" Yuu asks and is glad to see out of the corner of her eyes that Maki is no longer solely paying attention to her.

"Yes I am," Sayaka nods with a smile but Yuu still sees a hint of pain and sadness in her senpai's eyes. Touko told Yuu about Sayaka's feelings, and the two of them have been doing what they as to not upset Sayaka, but still, the pain remains in her senpai's heart. "We finished everything for today, so you two can leave to." Sakaya looks Yuu in the eyes before she playfully adds. "I'm sure the new couple would like some time together."

"Sayaka-senpai," Yuu gasps her face burning hotter causing her senpai to giggle at her reaction and Maki to smile.

"Well I better be heading home," Sayaka says leaving the two freshmen alone. "I'll see you both at the next meeting."

When both Maki and Yuu reenter the student council room Yuu's cheeks are bright red and as Yuu sites down Touko has to fight the urge to take a picture of the cute way she sees Yuu trying to hide her embarrassment from everyone. As Touko's hands grip her phone, she has to tell herself repeated not to take it out, but in the end, she decided to wait until Maki leaves before sneakily taking a photo finding the urge to document the moment too much to resist. She is thankful that Maki leaves early and Yuu is too distracted to notice, but in the joy of the moment, she forgets to turn off the flash that alerts her girlfriend to her activity.

"Hey, did you just take a picture of me?" Yuu asks jumping up.

"Yeah," Touko smiles turning her phone around to show Yuu the picture she just took. "How can I not want to immortalize a sight like this? And besides, it's not like you don't take photo's of me."

"But I don't keep them as my phone's lock screen," Yuu counters.

"It's not a big deal," Touko tells her. "I wouldn't mind it if you used a photo of me for that purpose."

"If I did you would blush just like when I use your first name Touko," Right on cue Touko does indeed blush and get slightly flustered. "You still can't take what you dish out."

"That's because…" Touko stops herself mid-sentence and shakes her head. "Well never mind that anyway Yuu are you free tonight?"

"Yeah, why?" Yuu replies.

"I was planning on going somewhere and wondered if you would care to join me," Touko answers with a smile growing on her face.

"Sure but I'm going to have to drop my bags off first," Yuu says.

"Ok, and I have to do the same so how about we go to your house than mine before heading out," Touko suggests and Yuu nods her head in agreement.

The trip to Yuu's house goes as the freshman expected, Yuu found that her parents weren't in and was greeted by her grandmother as they passed through the store and teased by her sister when they entered her home above the shop. Touko talks with Rei as Yuu puts her stuff in the room and hurry's to change. When Yuu returned wearing a plain white T-shirt and blue jeans she sees her girlfriend and sister joking and laughing about something but they never say what it is they both just say goodbye and leave the house.

The walk to the train station Yuu cannot avoid noticing that Touko is happy about something. Even though Touko is holding her hand and that normally makes her smile Yuu knows that there is something more to the smile her girlfriend is wearing. As much as Yuu wants to question her about it both she and Touko arrive at the train station quicker then she expected and had to hurry to catch the train, so she never got the chance until she and Touko are sat side by side inside the train cart.

"Why are you so happy Nanami-senpai?" Yuu asks her curiosity becoming too much to contain.

"Because this is the first time you will be coming to my home," Touko answers with a smile, and suddenly Yuu realizes that is exactly what she is doing, she is going to her girlfriends home for the first time and meeting her parent's.

Suddenly Yuu is worried about what to say and what Touko's parents will be like. The only time Yuu saw her girlfriend's parents were during the play, and that is enough to make her worried. To Yuu Touko's mother seemed friendly and caring but her girlfriend's father gave off a strict aura, but he did seem moved by the play no doubt seeing the link between Touko and the character she played as Yuu and Sayaka did.

"Oh, I guess it is the first time I'll be in your home," Yuu nervously says.

"Are you nervous?" Yuu simply nods her head to the question. "Well you don't have to worry I live in a normal home, and my parents are out of town until Monday."

"And there goes the safety barrier stopping you from trying anything," Yuu comments.

"I do have some self-control," Touko counters making Yuu smile.

"But not with me right?" Yuu asks.

"I can't help that," Touko tells her wrapping an arm over Yuu's shoulder before pulling her girlfriend closer. "Besides it's your fault too for letting me get away with it, and you never complain."

From the train station, it doesn't take long for them to reach Touko's home. They could see the apartment building from the train station the walk there was pleasant with Touko still holding on to Yuu's hand while she politely greets the people they walk past in the streets. Once they step inside Touko leaves Yuu while she goes to change in the main room of her home. As soon as Yuu sees Touko close her door once again, she finds her curiosity getting the better of her, and the young lady soon starts to look around the room until her eyes fall on one picture hanged on the wall.

 **"So this is her sister,"** Yuu thinks taking a closer look of the picture.

Touko could pass for her sister's twin with how well she imitated her looks. Both Touko and her sister have the same hair color, and style, same eye color and they look roughly to be the same height and weight. Soon though Yuu finds her eyes drawn to a younger Touko who clings onto her older sister as she hides behind her too afraid to look up at the camera. Yuu smiles at the sight of her girlfriend acting in this manner seeing she isn't the first victim of the student councils president clinginess.

Next to that picture is a framed copy of the picture taken during Touko's election campaign and Yuu sees that her girlfriend hasn't changed that much as she can see Touko trying to fight her fear. Thinking back to that day Yuu realizes that was the first time she held Touko's hand, at the time Yuu didn't think she just acted after Touko started shaking next to her but remembering that day Yuu can't tell whether it was the camera or herself that made Touko that nervous.

Before Yuu could spend any more time thinking about that day Touko returns and quickly distracts her, Touko is wearing a blue shirt tucked into a grey skirt that reaches just above her knees and the sight of her standing while rays of sunlight baths her makes Yuu freeze unable to talk or move. Unable to free herself from this trance that has her trapped Yuu can only stand there and watch Touko's lips move but unable to hear her words. Seeing Yuu like this Touko makes smile as she walks towards her.

"Hey Yuu," Touko says more firmly finally snapping Yuu out of her trance. Touko patiently waits as she watches Yuu first blush then shake her head. "Are you ok now?"

"I'm fine," Yuu replies failing to hide her embarrassment. "Are you ready to go now?"

"Yeah I'm ready," Touko nods once again taking Yuu's hand and leading her towards the door.

Touko leads Yuu through the streets with a smile on her face until the couple starts to leave the urban area of the town and enter a more rural area. Slowly trees start to replace the buildings, and the path turns from concrete to dirt, but Touko keeps leading Yuu down the path. Yuu starts to become aware of the scent of flowers and the birds starting to sound louder than the traffic that has become so quiet that Yuu is struggling to believe they are still close to town.

When Touko finally stops Yuu finds herself face to face with a field of white flowers and see's no one else anywhere around her. The wind carry's the beautiful scent of the flowers, and Yuu struggles to come up with the right words to describe how beautiful the sight in front of her. Touko smiles as she watches Yuu's reaction as she tightly grips the flier in her pocket, she hadn't brought Yuu here to show her this sight, but Touko doesn't complain seeing how happy her girlfriend is staring out into the field.

"It's beautiful," Yuu mutters.

"My sister used to take me here all the time," Touko says to Yuu taking out the flier advertising the Student Council's play. "I would help her practice up here, and then we would make crowns of flowers for each other." Touko starts walking towards a tall tree off to the side and Yuu follows after her. "We would sit under this tree and eat picnics or take naps." Touko kneels down and tucks the flier under a rock at the base of the tree as she starts to cry. "I… I wanted to leave this flier her but… But I couldn't… Not by myself. I'm sorry for dragging you here with me."

"You don't have to apologize," Yuu tells her as she kneels down next to Touko putting an arm around her shoulder and feeling her girlfriends head lean to rest on her shoulder. "If you need help then I will support you even if like now you need someone by your side I will still be there for you."

"Yuu," Touko turns her head and places a quick kiss on her girlfriend's cheek. "Thank you."

They stay like that for a few minutes until Touko has dried her tears and is feeling better. The whole time Yuu stayed with her holding Touko close just like she promised. When they finally stand up again, they notice for the first time the weather has changed. The blue sky with only a few white clouds has turned grey, and when the couple looks up, they feel the first drops of rain splash against their faces. Quickly the two girls start to run as the rain gets heavier and by the time they reach Touko's apartment they are both soaked and out of breath.

"I'm sorry," Touko says once she's caught her breath. "I should have checked the weather."

"It's not your fault," Yuu assures her. "Neither of us would have thought the weather would change like… Achoo!"

"you should take a shower before you catch a cold," Touko suggests. "The bathrooms through there and if you leave your clothes out I can put them in the dryer for you and find you something to wear while they dry."

"You won't try anything will you?" Yuu asks while staring at her girlfriend who wears an innocent smile.

"I promise I won't," Touko says blushing slightly. "I do have some self-control."

"Then I'll take you up on your offer," Yuu agrees hoping she won't regret it.

"Just leave your clothes by the door for me, and I'll get them dried," Touko says before Yuu heads towards the bathroom and Touko towards her room.

Touko steps into her bedroom and walks over to her draws where she smiles as her eyes fall upon the framed photo of her sister before she opens the top drawer and starts rummaging around for something to fit Yuu. Finally, her hands find that elusive piece of clothing and Touko pulls out a white night dress. This dress is one which Touko thought she lost years ago when she was in middle school, but she is glad she found it as the dress looks like it will fit Yuu perfectly.

Returning to the bathroom, Touko sees Yuu's clothes neatly piled outside the door, and she can hear the shower running. Cracking the door open slightly and with a shaking hand, Touko puts the nightdress on a hook attached to the door while fighting the urge to try and sneak a peak. Shutting the door Touko tells herself **"I promised I wouldn't look,"** and when thoughts like **"Maybe just a quick look"** entered her mind Touko became determined to show Yuu she can resist the urge to peak. **"If she sees I can resist then maybe next time we could take one together and I could…"** Touko cuts her thought of as she blushes a bright red.

"Yuu," Touko calls through the door.

A few seconds pass before she hears a reply. "Yes."

"I left you something to wear hanging on the door,"

"Ok," Yuu responds. "Thank you."

Touko quickly collects Yuu's discarded clothes and heads to the kitchen where she loads the damp clothes into the dryer pausing when she sees the childish jellyfish print on her panties. **"Yuu really likes marine life,"** Touko thinks as she adds them to the machine. Touko then starts to strip out of her own damp clothing before adding them piece by piece into the dryer alongside her girlfriends and switches the machine on. Standing up Touko grabs a freshly dried towel from on top of the dryer and by the time she wrapped it around her body Yuu has emerged from the bathroom.

"Um, Touko…" Touko turns to see her girlfriend red in the face and desperately tugging at the hem of her dress. Just like Touko though Yuu does look good in the nightdress, she selected, and there is something that she finds pleasing seeing her girlfriend wearing her clothing. "Thank you for the clothes but this dress is a bit short, and I haven't got any…"

"Oh sorry," Touko checks start to match Yuu's as she realized that the bottom of the dress only reaches the tops of Yuu's thighs. "I'll get you a pair of shorts to wear." Touko quickly returns with a pair of her gym shorts in of her hands a set of clothes in the other. "I'm going to take my shower now so make yourself at home."

As Touko disappears into the bathroom, Yuu pulls up the shorts she was given finding them to be a loss fit but better than wearing the dress alone. Soon the shower starts up again and Yuu smiles while thinking. **"So she can restrain herself,"** Part of Yuu never believed she would ever think that after all the times Touko has pushed her for kisses and cuddles, but it makes Yuu happy knowing that Touko can hold herself back when she wants too. It wouldn't have surprised Yuu if Touko decided to join and Yuu is glad that she kept her word and not tried anything, but she also can't ignore the disappointed feeling that came with that fact.

 **Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms,**

 **Blanketing the countryside,**

 **As far as you can see.**

 **Is it a mist, or clouds?**

 **Fragrant in the morning sun.**

 **Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms,**

 **Flowers in full bloom.**

Yuu pauses hearing Touko's voice sing those words. Touko's voice is so sweet when she sings, it is so peaceful, and the way she flawlessly sings those words makes Yuu believe she is hearing an angel sing and not her girlfriend. Yuu had heard Touko sing in the past before they were dating and she was only indulging Touko's love for her the student council went to a karaoke room, but she never heard Touko sounding the way she does right now. Yuu shrugs her shoulders putting it down to just Touko being nervous, or she played down her abilities for some reason.

 **Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms,**

 **Across the Spring sky,**

 **As far as you can see.**

 **Is it a mist, or clouds?**

 **Fragrant in the air.**

 **Come now, come,**

 **Let's look, at last!**

Yuu steps away from the door and decides to let Touko sing away in privet while sitting down on the couch. Yuu closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep quickly finding herself more tired then she thought she was or maybe, maybe it was the angelic voice she hears that eased her into this slumber. Yuu doesn't mind or care which it is as long as she can rest her eyes.

When Yuu awakens to the sound of her ringtone, she doesn't know how much time has passed only that it has stopped raining and outside the window she can see its now night. Next, to her, she feels someone shift and nearly jumps when she sees that Touko fell asleep next to her. As Yuu grabs her phone, she watches Touko's eyes slowly open before they widen upon meeting Yuu's eyes and a small blush appears on her face, but before Touko can say a word, Yuu answers her phone.

"Hello," Yuu says before a frantic voice replies to her.

"Yuu where are you?" Yuu can recognize the voice belonging to her mother. "We have been trying to call you for nearly an hour now."

"I fell asleep at Nanami-Senpai's house and only just woke up," Yuu tells her. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Are you going to be spending the night there?"

"Spending the night?" Yuu pauses, and Touko smiles overhearing that last part.

"You can if you want to," Touko shyly says.

"Yeah are you going to be spending the night over at your senpai's?" Yuu's mother repeats. "You already missed the last train, and it would be safer than walking home."

"Um…" Yuu looks to her girlfriend and sees she is eagerly awaiting her reply. "Yeah, I'll be staying over."

Yuu sees Touko's face light up hearing that.

"Ok I'll see you in the morning and don't forget you have to watch the store tomorrow," Yuu's mother reminds her.

"I won't forget," Yuu replies.

"Love you,"

"I Love you too," Yuu says before hanging up.


	5. Spending the night

Yuu looks at Touko and suddenly thinks that she would have been safer walking home than staying here as her girlfriend looks at her with eyes filled with joy and something else Yuu can't place. Putting her phone in her pocket Yuu wonders for a minute if she should have seen if her sister was available to pick her up and take her home but all thoughts of leaving vanish when she sees how happy Touko is that she will be sleeping over.

Apart from a few minutes of awkward of silence where neither party knew what to say to each other but once Touko suggested they watch something on the TV the conversation came easily to both girls as they discussed their favorite shows and playfully tease each other about their preferences. Yuu for instanced called Touko a scaredy cat when her girlfriend admits to burying her face in her sleeve when watching horror films while Touko teases Yuu about the number of romance films, TV shows, books and while that list was endless but despite the teasing, both girls were smiling and giggling. By the time they start to feel hungry, and Touko offers to cook dinner that brief awkward silence feels like it never happened.

In the kitchen as much as Yuu was enjoying watching Touko cook and seeing this side of her girlfriend, it becomes clear to her that Touko isn't as good as a cook as she thought. When Yuu first heard Touko offer to cook dinner, she thought that the student council president would be a pretty good cook from how confident her girlfriend sounded and the fact that Touko excels at everything she does. At first, Yuu watched to see if she could learn something from Touko, but now she sees she will have to help if whatever Touko is making is going to be edible.

Stepping forward Yuu shakes her head wounding if Touko really didn't know how to cook or if it was just her presence that made her so nervous that Touko can't perform. Every way Yu can't help but smile seeing that even if it does turn into a disaster that at least helping Touko cook does seem like it will be fun.

"Do you need any help?" Yuu asks.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble," Touko replies with a small smile. "Both at home and in school I was always someone's assistant and never really learned how to cook."

"You should have said something," Yuu tells her. "I normally cook for my family and could have made us something."

"But your my guest," Touko says. "It would have been rude of me to make you cook."

"I think it would have been ruder of you to give me food poisoning," Yuu jokes while softly bumping Touko with her shoulder.

"I'm not that bad," Touko tells her returning Yuu's light bump with one of her own. "But are you sure you want to help?"

"Yeah I'm sure," Yuu assures her.

Thirty minutes later and after only a few mishaps the couple finally sit down to eat. The meal isn't the best Yuu made or the tasty's thing Touko has tasted, but both girls are satisfied and enjoy the taste of their shared labor. It is only a simple curry, and if Yuu was, to be honest, it wasn't her best work as both she and Touko were distracted. The pieces of chicking they sliced are poorly cut because when they worked side by side both Touko and Yuu would blush and jump every time they touched. The rice is overcooked because Touko started kissing Yuu, and once again the Younger girl let her senpai have her way, and both girl soon forgot about the meal they were making.

If either of the girls had a problem with the food they ate, then they never said a word of complaint about it, and both Touko and Yuu soon cleared their plates. The meal was mostly eaten in silence with only a few words of small talk being spoken and both girls finding it hard once again to think of something to say to the other. Touko finishes first, and two or three minutes later Yuu too empties her plate, and when she looks up, she sees her girlfriend happily watching her with a big smile on her face.

"Hey, Yuu," Touko softly says.

"Yes,"

"It was fun cooking with you," Touko tells her. "Making something together it makes it seem real that we are together."

"Yeah, it almost feels like we are a mar…" Yuu stops herself and turns a bright red. "Yeah, it does feel like we are a couple."

"Were you going to say it feels like we were married?" Touko blushes a bit at the question, but as she teases Yuu, her checks can't come close to matching her girlfriends.

"No," Yuu shakes her head. "No, I wasn't."

"It isn't good to lie Yuu," Touko teases. "I think you thought that you were the wife cooking a meal for me your husband."

"I swear I wasn't," Yuu's blush deepens as she tries to defend herself. "Besides husbands cook for wives too."

"So you are saying that you're the husband and I'm the wife?"

"No," Yuu snaps. "I wasn't thinking that so can we drop it already."

"Ok, ok," Touko relents with a little giggle. "I'm sorry Yuu, but after all the times you teased me I couldn't resist being the teaser for once." Touko stands up picking up her plate. "I'll wash up the dishes way don't you pick out a movie we can watch, we have plenty to choose from on the bookshelf."

"Ok," Yuu looks like a tomato and still sounds a bit annoyed, but as she gets up, Touko can tell her mood won't last long.

Handing Touko her plate Yuu watches her girlfriend disappear into the kitchen before she walks over to the bookshelf where there are two rows of DVD's and Yuu can even spot some old videotapes mixed in with them. The films don't surprise Yuu, and the selection is typical for any family with a mixture of family films and documentaries with a few TV series boxsets thrown into the mix. Looking them over none of the DVD's catch Yuu's eyes until she sees on that has been put in backward so she can't read the label.

Curious about the DVD and wonder what it can be Yuu reaches for it and pulls it free. Yuu almost drops the DVD as she reads the title. Yuu knew the book she sold to Touko was being made into a film, but she never knew her girlfriend would buy a DVD of that film. **The Lilly in the Rear Garden** is a book that starts off like an ordinary boy meets girl story but turns into a lesbian story with halfway through and when Yuu read the book herself, she had to stop reading once the scenes started to become too adult for her.

 **"Why does Touko-senpai own a copy of this film?"** Yuu wonders as she stares at the cover. Yuu would never have expected to see this film in Touko's house especially after how embarrassed Touko looked once she found out just what the book was like. But then Yuu should have suspected her girlfriend would have brought this film after all the books she sold her and after what she saw Touko doing in the student council building. **"Touko-senpai really is into this sort of thing."**

"Oh, I never thought you would pick that one," Touko says as she rejoins her girlfriend.

"I didn't," Yuu's blush that was starting to fade returns. "I just saw it in backward and wanted to know what it was, but we can watch it if you want to."

"Ok, I'll put it in," Touko replies taking the DVD from Yuu. "I haven't had a chance to watch this film yet, but I'm sure it won't have all the scenes from the book."

"I hope so," Yuu mutters under her breath as she sits down Touko puts the film on.

Touko sits down next to Yuu and hits play. Yuu braced herself for her girlfriend to make a move but even once the Movie started Touko doesn't move. Yuu was expecting to feel Touko's arm around her neck, her lips on her neck or cheek or for Touko to at least move closer to her, but nothing happens, Touko sits still focusing on the movie. **"Is Touko not doing anything to show me she can restrain herself?"** Yuu wonders as the film reaches the point were to two female lovers spend their first night together.

Much to Yuu's surprise and Touko's distress the film does indeed contain an uncensored adult scene from the book and as more of the girl's flesh on screen is revealed and the more moans of pleasure they release the more uncomfortable both Yuu and Touko feels. Touko squeezes her thighs together feeling the same head build in her crotch and the same desires consume her mind she always does whenever she reads a scene like this in a book.

Picking up the remote to fast forward through this mature scene Touko is only stopped after glancing at her girlfriend. Touko was expecting Yuu to be embarrassed, uncomfortable and looking at her with pleading eyes to skip this part of the film but instead Touko is held captive by a different sight. Yuu still looked embarrassed; she still looked uncomfortable but instead of looking like she wanted this scene to end Touko can see her girlfriend can't take her eyes off of the screen. **"So you like these scenes too Yuu, or are you just curious?"** Touko ponders for a minute, but the escalating seen soon stops those thoughts dead in their tracks.

 **"Does that really feel good?"** Yuu asks herself watching one of the characters bury her face between the others legs causing one girl to scream in joy and the other to comment how good she tastes. **"Does it really taste good?"** Yuu's mind continues to wonder. **"I wonder if…"** Yuu looks to her girlfriend only to look away as soon as her eyes make contact with Touko's. **"Is Touko-senpai thinking the same thing?"**

 **"Yuu is so cute,"** Touko thinks after watching her girlfriend's head drop in embarrassment because of some brief eye contact. **"She must be curious about this kind of things."**

"Something on your mind?" Touko asks half expecting Yuu just to blush and avoid her question.

"I was just wondering if it really feels good doing that sort of thing," Yuu answers with her eye locked onto the TV and surprising Touko by how blunt her response was. "Like does what they are doing in this film or what you did in the student council room, do those acts really feel good?"

"What do you mean by what I did in the student council room Yuu?" Touko asks feeling her cheeks burn for reasons offer then the film.

"Like when you were…" Yuu's eyes finally move from the screen as she jumps back as if now only realizing what she was saying. "I'm sorry Touko-sempai." Yuu does her head. "I didn't mean to spy on you I just went back for my phone but when I saw what you were… What you were doing in there I couldn't stop looking. I'm sorry."

"Yuu look at me," Slowly Yuu raises her head. "I am not mad at you for seeing me, and it was partly my fault for… For doing that there. And to answer your question yes it did feel good. So have you never tried it?"

"Um, no," Yuu shakes her head. "I never felt the urge to before now."

"So you feel the urge now," Yuu doesn't respond but instead lowers her gaze once again. "Don't worry its natural to feel that way sometimes and I have the same urge right now too."

"You do?" Yuu asks looking up, and Touko nods her head.

"So Yuu, you don't have to, but I was thinking that maybe we can help each other by doing stuff from the film together." Touko has no idea how she was able to say that without stuttering or feeling overwhelmed with embarrassment but now that she has said those words she can do nothing but wait and hope Yuu doesn't freak out.

 **"If we do this then…"** Yuu thinks struggling to decide what she wants to do. **"The characters on the screen look like they are enjoying it."** Yuu has never been good on making up her mind. **"But then things might become wired between us."** For Yuu, she prefers to let others decide for her and like always Yuu is struggling to choose. **"What do I do? Do I go with Touko or by myself**?" Yuu tries to think but the girls on screen and Touko's stare is making it hard for her to make up her mind, but somehow she does come to a decision. **"Is this the right choice though?"**

"Um… Touko-senpai I…" Yuu stutters looking back up. "I think I would like to help you and let you help me with these urges."

Yuu isn't sure how she ended up laying on Touko's bed all she knows is that as soon as she agreed to her girlfriend proposal Touko's face lit up, and she literally pounced on Yuu quickly locking lips with the younger girl. All Yuu knows is the pressure from a pair of soft lips and the taste of their dinner they bring with them as the kiss that started of ever so gently gradually becomes rougher and doesn't let up until both girls are left breathless. Everything after that passes in a blur, but Yuu vaguely remembers Touko kissing her again and feeling her girlfriend's tongue enter her mouth before she is lifted into the air.

Yuu can only guess that Touko carried her all the way into her room because, to be honest, she doesn't remember the journey at all, and all she now knows is that during the entire trip neither girl let their lip fall apart. By the time they finally do separate Yuu is laying on her girlfriend's bed with Touko on top of her leaning down for another kiss. Once again Yuu feels her breath being stolen as Touko's tongue enters her mouth to dance with her own. Touko's hands find Yuu's and as she continues to kiss her girlfriend their fingers entangle.

"Yuu," Touko says pulling their lips apart and resting her forehead against her girlfriends. "Are you sure you want to do this? I don't think I can hold back any longer."

"It's ok," Yuu replies with her brown eyes showing hits of her nervousness as they look up into Touko's grey eyes which have darkened with lust. "I'm ok with this so you can do as you please."

"Then I'll do just that," Touko smiles before kissing her girlfriend once again and feeling Yuu's hand squeeze hers when she slips her tongue back inside Yuu's mouth.

This time the kiss isn't as long and drawn out as the ones before, this time when the kiss ends, it isn't because of the two girls need to catch their breath, but instead, it is because Touko starts to kiss a trail slowly across her girlfriend's cheek. Touko can see and feel Yuu react the same way she did the first time Touko did this to her only back then they were laying on Yuu's bed and wasn't dating so Touko had to restrain herself. This time Touko feels a rush of excitement as Yuu's hands tighten their grip on her own when Touko blows a puff of warm air on her girlfriend's sensitive ear. Touko smiles the moment her lips make contact with Yuu's ear causing a soft moan she didn't hear last time to come from her girlfriend's mouth.

 **"Yuu's cute when she's like this,"** Touko thinks as she takes a moment to lean back and admire her girlfriend how now has her eyes closed and mouth open slightly. **"So trusting."** Touko leans back down. **"So accommodating."** Another kiss to her ear gains another quiet moan from Yuu's lips. **"So perfect."**

Touko starts to kiss downwards until she reaches Yuu's neck where she stops to mark her territory. Seeing the small mark Touko does feel sorry for Sayaka because Yuu will have a hard time hiding it from her, but at the same time, it does make Touko happy to know that everyone who sees what she has done will know her girlfriend is spoken for. Kiss the mark Touko can't help but feel proud of her work before she kisses her way back up to Yuu's lips where she gives her girlfriend a quick, gentle kiss.

"Hey, Yuu," Touko says her lips hovering so close to Yuu's that she can feel her warmth. "Can I take your top off?"

Yuu pauses for a moment looking unsure of what to say, but as soon as her face turns red, she has her answer and says with a nod. "Sure."

With a smile, Touko's hands finally let go of Yuu's and quickly they move towards the hem of Yuu's borrowed shirt. Slowly she starts to lift it watching Yuu close her eyes and turn redder and redder with every inch off skin Touko exposes, but she doesn't resist and even sits up to assist in the removal of the item of clothing.

Once the shirt is thrown off into some distant corner of the room, Touko tries not to stare, but she can't help it as she looks to see her half naked girlfriend fighting against the urge to cover herself back up. Yuu's skin looks smooth and soft but is gradually getting more colorful as Yuu's blush grows to touch the top of her chest. Touko softly smiles as she leans in to kiss Yuu again with one hand this time holding the back of Yuu's head while the other rests on her girlfriends hip.

Yuu's hands soon wrap around Touko's body pulling her in closer as the kiss continues. As the hand, Touko has in her girlfriend's hair holds Yuu's head the hand she has on Yuu's hip starts to gently rub up and down her girlfriend's side making Yuu shiver. Each time Touko runs her hand up Yuu's side, it edges closer to the younger girls chest. After a while and when Yuu can feel her girlfriends finger stopping just short of touching the bottom of her breasts and Yuu is struggling to decide whether it just her girlfriend teasing her or seeing if she is ok with this but Yuu knowing her girlfriend it wouldn't surprise if the answer was both of those options.

"Touko-senpai…" Yuu freezes, she isn't sure why she spoke up or what she wants but deep down Yuu knows her body needs something.

Thankfully Touko seems to know what Yuu needs. Yuu isn't sure if Touko knows from her voice or her bodies reaction, but if she were to guess, then Yuu believes that this knowledge comes from the many books Yuu has sold her girlfriend since they met. It doesn't matter how Touko knew what she needs for Yuu is too grateful that her girlfriend knows to care.

"Let me know if you want me to stop," Touko says as her hands cover Yuu's breath answering the needs of her girlfriend's body.

Yuu chest may not be the largest in the world, but there is still enough there to fill Touko's hands. Yuu's hands grip the sheet as she feels a gentle current of electricity travel to her crotch that turns into a surge and forces a sound from Yuu's lips every time Touko touches her girlfriend's nipples. When Touko hears these sounds from her girlfriend, it makes her feel happy and proud to have made Yuu feel this way, and it made her feel more confident about her actions seeing the knowledge she got from touching herself to books seems to be working on Yuu.

 **"I'm the first person to make Yuu feel this way,"** Touko thinks as she feels Yuu's nipples harden under her manipulation. **"I'm the first on to hear her make these sounds."** Touko pinches Yuu nipples causing her girlfriend to moan louder. **"I'm Yuu's first."**

"Touko…" Yuu moans.

"Yuu," Touko smiles into the next kiss the couple share finding the way Yuu's voice sounds to be addictive.

Feeling more confident Touko lightly squeezes Yuu's nipples between her fingers making her girlfriend jump and a surprised yelp to leave her lip that soon turns to a gentle moan as Touko resumes rubbing and embracing Yuu's chest. Touko can feel the rapid beat of Yuu's heart through her chest and hear her breath starts get heavier as she continues to grope her girlfriend's breasts enjoying the sounds that Yuu admits.

"Touko!" Yuu nearly yells as Touko pinches her nipples again, but the sounds of pleasure soon turn to groans of frustration once Touko removes her hands. "Touko-senpai, why did you stop?"

"I want to take this further," Touko tells Yuu placing her hands on Yuu's hips slowly lowering her grip giving away her intentions to her girlfriend. "Can I Yuu?"

"Sure." Shyly Yuu nods her head.

Touko wastes little time before her fingers find the waistband of her shorts Yuu borrowed and pulls them down her girlfriend's legs. Once her last piece of clothing hits the floor, Yuu instinctively closes her legs and lowers her gaze suddenly feeling embarrassed and self-conscious. Touko lightly smiles as she gently rests on Yuu's knees before she slowly and carefully parts her legs. As Yuu finds herself completely exposed she can't stop her face from burning, and quickly she buries her head in her hands.

 **"So cute,"** Touko thinks as she watches Yuu try and hide her face for a moment before the urge to lower her gaze to explore her girlfriend's newly exposed skin. **"…"** Touko finds herself unable to find the words to describe how beautiful of a sight this part of Yuu is to behold. Yuu's delicate folds are wet and look so tempting to touch and taste. **"I wonder if she would let me taste her?"**

"Yuu," Slowly Yuu lifts her face from her hands and looks at her girlfriend who quickly sees how much of a struggle it is for Yuu to maintain eye contact with her. "Are you sure you're ok with this?"

"I'm… I'm sure but…" Yuu pauses for a moment while her lips move failing to form the words she wishes to convey. "Could you… Could you take off your clothes too? It's embarrassing to be the only one naked."

"Ok," Now it's Touko's time to feel a blush grow on her cheeks and the feeling of embarrassment bubble up inside her, but Touko doesn't hesitate.

Slowly Touko pulls up her top revealing her smooth stomach and chest at such a slow pace that Yuu would have her girlfriend was teasing her if it weren't for the fact that Touko's face was turning a bright shade of red to match her own. Yuu is surprised to see That Touko wasn't wearing a bra, but she doesn't question it as she finds herself mesmerized by the slight of Touko's hands as they pull down both her bottoms and panties down her legs together. Soon both girls are naked, and Touko's clothes join Yuu's on the floor, and both girls pause for a moment unable to do nothing but take in each other's naked forms.

"Can…" Yuu is the first of the girls to regain her ability to speak. "Can I touch you too?"

Once again Touko finds herself speechless, and her reaction makes Yuu smile. Just like when Touko asked Yuu to call her by her first name, Yuu finds her girlfriend struggle to take it and getting embarrassed too easily. To Yuu, she finds it adorable when her girlfriend gets like this, whenever Touko started to get fluster and embarrassed Yuu can see parts of her real girlfriend break through her facade and show some weakness.

"Go ahead," Touko replies with a small nod of her head, and Yuu slides closer to her with a slight giggle. "What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking that some things never change," Yuu answers as she nervously raises her hands towards her girlfriend's chest.

"…" A soft gasp escapes from Touko's lips the moment Yuu's hands make contact with her chest.

"You can't take what you dish out," Yuu tells her as she starts to fondle her girlfriend's breasts.

"I… I take it," Touko tries to sound defiant, but the unsteadiness of her voice makes her hardly convincing.

Yuu squeezes the ample flesh around her girlfriend's chest slowly learning what her girlfriend likes and doesn't till she gets to a point where Yuu knows exactly what to do to make her girlfriend moan and shudder in pleasure. Yuu smiles seeing and hearing the reaction her girlfriend shows her and she can't help but wonder if Touko felt the way she does right now. Yuu feels confident, she feels happy, and she feels proud that she can make her girlfriend feel the way she does.

Something changes in Touko after a few moments of being groped but these changes go unnoticed to Yuu as her attention is on how soft Touko's breasts. Touko's hands tightly grip the bed till her knuckles turned white in an attempt to hold herself back, but Touko is fighting a losing battle, and soon she finds herself unable to hold back. In the blink of an eye, Yuu finds herself laying on her back with Touko pinning her to the mattress and her girlfriend's lips locked once again against her own.

Touko barely gives Yuu time to catch her breath in between kisses as she relentlessly assaults her mouth. As Touko's lips continue their work her hands gentle hold Yuu's face in place and all Yuu can do is wrap her arms around her girlfriend and hug her as she tries to hold onto her sanity. Yuu would never have believed that Touko's lips could be so addictive or bring her so much pleasure as she finally feels that perfect overwhelming feeling she always expected to feel when falling in love with someone.

"Yuu…" Touko breathes heavy, and Yuu sees that the slight darkness in her girlfriend's eyes has turned into a dark mass sending a shiver of excitement down her spine. "I'm sorry, I can't hold back anymore."

Before Yuu has a chance to respond Touko's lips meet hers again but only briefly this time before they find their way to Yuu's neck making the younger girl moan and tilt her head to the side allowing her girlfriend better access. Touko smile against Yuu's skin struggling to contain her joy and excitement as her lips continue to travel lower. As her lips reach the tops of Yuu's chest, she feels her girlfriend's fingers entwine themselves in her hair.

"Ahh!" Yuu loudly cries out as Touko takes one of her nipples into her mouth.

Touko feels overjoyed as the sounds leaving Yuu's mouth are like music to her ears. Ever since they first met Touko has pictured herself and Yuu in this exact situation countless times, but she could never have imagined how soft and warm Yuu's skin feels or how much she would enjoy the sounds admitting from Yuu's mouth.

"Touko," Hearing her name being softly called out my be Touko's favorite thing she heard her girlfriend say.

 **"I shouldn't do this,"** Touko tells herself as she wonders how she will be able to resist making these sounds leave Yuu's mouth after tonight. **"But I want to hear more."**

As Touko's lips travel lower Yuu's mind is no longer able to figure out what her girlfriend is planning and even if it could Yuu doesn't care as Touko's lip kiss her belly button making her squirm beneath the older girl. Touko can feel Yuu's grip in her hair tighten slightly, and soon the scent of Yuu's arousal enters her nostrils as Touko continues to lower her lips towards her ultimate goal. It is only now that Touko ceases her movements and looks up to Yuu silently asking permission to continue which she gets in the form of a nod.

"Ahh! Touko!" Yuu nearly screams as she bucks her hips feeling the first swipe of Touko's tongue hitting her folds.

 **"So good,"** Touko thinks as she hums in approval as she tastes Yuu for the first time getting a mixture of sweetness from Yuu's juices and saltiness from the thin layer of sweat that came to form on her girlfriend's body.

"Nah... Ah!" Yuu continues to moan and buck as Touko's tongue maps out her lower lips leaving no place untouched and causing Yuu to feel things she never thought she was capable of feeling. "Ah! Senpai!"

"You're perfect Yuu," Touko says placing a kiss to Yuu's clit making the young girl jump as she feels a powerful curet surge through her body. "Every part of you."

Touko lines up a single finger to Yuu's entrance, and while her eyes closely watch her girlfriend's face, Touko slowly pushes her finger inside finding Yuu's inner walls to be tightly squeezing her digit. Seeing little discomfort on Yuu's face, Touko starts to curl her finger her lone digit seeking out that special spot inside her girlfriend and when she finds it Touko can't help but smile when she finds what she's looking for. Yuu leaps up and screams when Touko's finger bumps into her g-spot as she feels overwhelmed by the pleasure this creates. Touko gently adds another finger causing Yuu to wince, but the slight pain and discomfort soon disappear as Touko resumes the curling of her fingers. Yuu is starting to become blinded by the pleasure she feels and when Touko starts to use her mouth on her clit that does it and has Yuu seeing stars while her body tenses and her insides squeeze her girlfriends fingers.

Touko smiles as she slows the movement of her fingers before removing them and taking her wet digits into her mouth. Touko happily watches Yuu come back to her with a slight glow to her skin while she enjoys the taste of Yuu's juices. While she watches the rapid fall of Yuu's chest and the slight quivering of her body she finds it harder and harder to ignore her own needs as she feels the heat between her legs and a few droplets of liquid roll down her thig that Touko is sure isn't sweat. Touko is still smiling as Yuu starts to sit up and it's a smile that is mirrored on Yuu's face.

"Hey, Yuu, can I try something?" Touko asks with such excitement and enthusiasm that Yuu can't help but say yes. "Lay back down."

"Ok," Yuu replies before her shoulders hit the mattress again.

Touko repositions herself so that one of her legs is over one of Yuu's and the Touko slips her other leg under Yuu's before closing the distance between until the girls lower lips are touching. Touko experimentally grinds against Yuu getting the desired effect as both girls groan in pleasure. Touko raises one of Yuu's legs up and using that as leverage she starts to rock her hips quickly getting to a rapid pace that satisfies the burning desire within her body. Touko may be satisfied, but Yuu is having problems as her body is still sensitive from her orgasm and now she is struggling to keep up with the fast rough pace her girlfriend is setting.

"To… Touko… Ah!" Yuu tries to speak, but Touko's movements are making that hard. "Slow down…"

"Yuu…" Touko says as she continues either not hearing or too caught up in her own pleasure that she doesn't care. "This feels great."

 **"We're connected!"** Touko screams in her mind as she looks down to see their lower lips joined together. **"Mine and Yuu's are touching."** Touko starts to pick up the pace as she feels her end coming close. **"Our love juices are mixing."**

"Yuu!" Touko calls out her lover's name as she feels herself tip over the edge.

"Touko!" Yuu too calls out the name of her girlfriend as she joins her in utter bliss.

Touko collapses on top of Yuu, and instinctively the younger girl wraps her hand around Touko pulling her girlfriend into a tight hug. After a few seconds, Touko places a light kiss on Yuu's cheek before she rolls over, so the two lovers are laid side by side and face to face. Both girls smile at each other as they regain control breathing.

"I love you Yuu," Touko softly tells her brushing a few strands of stray hair away from her girlfriend's eyes.

"I love you too," Yuu replies letting her girlfriend hear the words that at one point she never would have wanted to, but now she can't get enough of hearing.

The next morning when Yuu opens her eyes, she still finds both herself and girlfriend still wrapped in each other's arms. Yuu can hardly believe what happened last night and even waking up naked next to her girlfriend she finds it hard to believe. Yuu never had any intentions of doing what she and Touko did last night any time soon, but Yuu doesn't regret it after what Touko made her feel and how breathtaking her girlfriend looked as they fell asleep in each other's arms. Touko still looks breathtaking to Yuu as she sees her girlfriends sleeping face just inches away from her own.

As much as Yuu wanted to keep staring she knows she can't as she glances at Touko's alarm clock and sees the time she knows she needs to wake up. Giving her girlfriends cute sleeping face one last look and knowing there is no way she can get up without waking Touko up Yuu gently shakes her girlfriend's shoulder while softly calling her name.

"Touko-senpai," Touko stirs but doesn't awaken. "Touko-senpai." Now Yuu knows Touko is awake, her girlfriend may not open her eyes, but Yuu watches her girlfriend pucker her lips. Yuu just smiles as she leans in and gives her lover a quick, gentle kiss. "I need to get up now. I have to be at my families store soon."

"Can't I have one more kiss?" Touko asks opening her eyes.

"Once I'm dressed," Yuu just shakes her head and gets up quickly followed by Touko who quickly wraps herself up in a dressing gown.

"I'll go get your clothes from the dryer," Touko says as she leaves. Ten minutes later both Yuu and Touko are dressed and heading for the door where Yuu is stopped by Touko who spins her around, so they are facing each other. "Can I have that kiss now?"

"Fine," Yuu says leaning towards Touko who quickly closes the gape. "I really need to leave now, or I'll miss the train."

"Mind if I walk you to the station?"

Yuu just smiles. "Ok, you'll only follow me otherwise."

"Haven't I proven I have at least some self-control and restraint yet?"

"Only when there is a reward for you at the end."

"So if I hold myself back again we can repeat last night," Touko says with hits of that same darkness in her eyes as she had last night once again sending a shiver down Yuu's spine.

"We'll see," Yuu answers. "Now we really have to go, or I'll be late."

"Can I hold your hand?" Touko asks as she opens her front door.

"Sure," Yuu says holding out her hand and togther hand in hand they leave the apartment.


End file.
